


Sky's The Limit...

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Dragnet (TV 1967)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Bill Gannon notices the close relationship Joe and Pep have.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomstans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstans/gifts).



> This fic is based off of the 1987 movie, but I used the TV show tag since the movie is canonical to the show.
> 
> The ship in this fic is Joe Friday/Pep Streebeck. (Not the original, but his nephew and namesake who is played by Dan Aykroyd)

Hello everyone and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!!

This fic is from the movie Dragnet, which star Dan Aykroyd and Tom Hanks as detectives!

Dan Aykroyd's character is the nephew and namesake of Jack Webb's character from the original show!

Please, request any fics for me to write for Christmas!!

This is a Christmas gift for my friend Rosie!! Love you Rosie!! 😎💜


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Captain Gannon notices Friday and Streebeck's relationship..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Trigger Warnings for right now!! I'll let you know in later chapters!!

The first time Captain Bill Gannon notices Joe Friday and Pep Streebeck's (romantic) relationship is when they both show up a bit late.

Gannon knew that Friday, who was the nephew of his late partner (God rest his soul) arrived on time all the time. Streebeck, not that much. It was sort of rare to see Pep Streebeck at work at the same time as Joe Friday. What he also noted was that Pep had a dark circle on his neck. He shrugged, it was probably a bruise from one of their recent cases. 


End file.
